Amethyst's first fusions
by SUuwfiction
Summary: After a sad Steven feels like he may never learn to fuse Amethyst tells him a story about herself 4,000 years ago when she was still training. When a powerful Corrupted Gem appears Rose decides this is the time to teach Amethyst fusion with her team. But will her relationship with the other 2 Crystal Gems and her self-doubt keep her from fusing? (C) Cartoon Network Support SU.
1. Chapter 1

**Amethyst's first fusions**

 **Chapter 1: Another Story for Steven**

Steven Universe, a young half Gem half Human boy had been through a lot recently from learning his kind isn't all good from his kind invading Earth and hurting his family and learning that one of them is a fusion while also witnessing a terrifying fusion of his friend and a mean orange warrior that could have easily destroyed them sink into the ocean.

The Gems decided that this is a perfect time for Steven to learn to fuse with his teammates once again and create dances for such fusions, which reminded a Gem that will be the spotlight of this story of her past.

"Follow my lead Steven." Said Pearl, her Gem glowing, getting into a ballet pose.

Steven was confused and did not really know what to do he just followed what she did.

Pearl pirouetted over to him.

Steven didn't know what to do he tried to do the same but he didn't have as good a balance as Pearl and fell over.

"Oof" exclaimed Steven as he hit the ground.

Just as pearl was approaching she tripped on him.

" _Thud"_

Amethyst burst out laughing.

"Oopsie" said Pearl, "Steven are you ok?" she said getting up and worrying about Steven.

"Im ok" said Steven getting up as well.

"Maybe you should try to fuse with someone your size…like Amethyst" said Pearl remembering the first time they tried to teach him.

Steven and Amethyst were next to each other spread a few feet apart looking at each other.

"Wow Imagine if I fuse with Amethyst" said Steven excitingly.

The remark sent a shiver down Pearl's Nonexistent spine that she would have to shapeshift in order to feel.

"Will I get black clothes too?" Wondered Steven.

"Come on little man! Lets mash it up!" said Amethyst.

Amethyst's Gem glowed and she began to do a dance fitting to the Club scene.

Steven found the Dance to look hilarious and giggled.

Amethyst giggled too.

"Focus." Said Pearl though she secretly wishes for this fusion to never happen ever.

Steven tried to follow her moves without success.

"Amethyst...he can't follow any of that." Said Pearl.

"He's fine," said Amethyst.

"This is fun!" said Steven before tripping on the floor and falling catching himself.

"Steven be careful!" said Pearl.

"I'm ok!" said Steven getting up.

"Maybe he should dance with someone else," said Pearl.

"Whatever" said Amethyst.

Garnet stepped up.

Steven suddenly remembered how Garnet fused with Amethyst to make Sugilite and wondered if that means Fusions can fuse.

"Try to Synchronize." Said Garnet.

Garnet began to do her rather surreal dance her Gems glowing Steven decided to try and copy her but he can't seem to copy her moves.

Pearl notices how hard it is for him.

"Alright that's enough I don't think Steven is ready to fuse with us yet." Said Pearl worrying.

Garnet stopped.

"Why not" said Amethyst while eating a snack, "He fused with his friend" she said.

"Yes but he fused with a Human we don't even know if he can fuse with full Gems like us." Pearl blurted out.

"Why not? He's gotta gem he can do whatever." Said Amethyst with her mouth full.

"Amethyst that's disgusting!... We don't know that! He's half Human we don't even know if he can do everything regular gems can do!" said Pearl.

"Where have I heard that before…" said Amethyst solemnly.

"Except replace half Human with Kindergarten Gem" she thought to herself.

"What? I..." Pearl said confused before pausing to remember what she is talking about.

"Amethyst…." Said Pearl.

"I'm sure Steven can do it he just needs a little more time." Said Garnet with her arms crossed.

Pearl blushed.

"Well, its not important hopefully it will be a while before Homeworld notices Jasper, Lapis, and Peridot are missing" hoped Pearl.

"It will always be important" said Garnet before they both walked into the temple and into their separate rooms.

Steven walked up to his room lying on his bed.

He sighed.

"What's wrong little dude?" Said Amethyst while getting a snack from the fridge.

"What if I can't fuse with you guys?" said Steven sadly.

"Why not? You fused with your friend" she said while eating.

"It was a cool accident." Said Steven dejectedly.

Amethyst noticed this and put down the food and walked upstairs to his bed.

"It's alright dude you just gotta find your dance you know?" said Amethyst.

"My dance?" said Steven.

"Yeah its what your Mom told me when I was in training just like you." Said Amethyst lying down next to him.

"My Mom?" asked Steven.

"Yeah" said Amethyst reminiscing.

"It's a long story though" said Amethyst getting up.

Steven grabbed her arm.

"Tell me….pleaaaasseee!" said Steven with shiny eyes.

"Alright alright!" said Amethyst sitting back down. "But you owe me a bag of frybits" said Amethyst.

"Deal" replied Steven.

"Well it all started 4,000 years ago." Said Amethyst starting.

The flashback will be uploaded next time to be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

**Amethyst's first fusions**

 **Chapter 2: A Time before Steven.**

Steven sat down next to Amethyst as she began to tell her story excited to learn more about his mother and fusion.

"In a time before Steven" said Amethyst teasing him and ruffling his hair.

" _Flashback"_

The Crystal Temple was built into the cliff base the statue hasn't been erected yet and there was nothing but forest behind the cliff and for thousands upon thousands of miles the only sign that an intelligent species besides Gems existed on planet Earth were Native American settlements scattered about tribes doing what they do to survive.

Rose's door opened all the Gems walked out of it Pearl was wearing a dress with several Feather like things jutting from her sleeves and a large almost Tu-tu like skirt her Dress was faded sky bluish and the edges and skirt were white and her hair had a tuff coming out the front. Garnet had her outfit with a mixed look of both her components Left leg Red, Right leg Blue and reversed with her arms and her body she was as stoic and serious as usual always looking to the future to help the team. Amethyst had the Unkempt hair that was really long and was split at the end and disorganized and unruly her pants had tears and she had a dress on that covered her completely and had a round cut out highlighting her Gem partly inspired by rose. Rose Quartz stood there with her silky white dress and star shaped cut out at her Gem the same dress she has always chosen to have her Pink curly hair was almost as big as the 8 foot gentle giant herself.

Pearl looked Elegant in her stance as if she was too perfect for this world.

Garnet stood there, arms crossed, lost in the future.

Amethyst stood next to Rose and rarely leaves her side she's almost clingy Rose is the only person she trusts and is comfortable with after all she saved her from a life of who knows what in the Kindergarten.

"Isn't it wonderful?" asked Rose admiring the beauty of the Earth like she always has.

"Hmm?" replied Pearl confused before realizing she meant the planet.

"Ah, Yes the planet is very beautiful" said Pearl as they stared into the coast line and seagulls flying around catching fish and eating small fish and the beautiful blue sky and untouched waters.

"Dunno," said Amethyst quietly. "Never been to any other planets".

"That's quite all right those planets aren't very beautiful after we colonized them…" said Rose trying to make her feel better.

"We'll find the Monster in the Geode hub." Said Garnet returning to reality.

"Good Job" said Rose with a smile before they got on to the warp pad and warped to the location the sky was dark and cloudy as if a thunder storm has arisen.

A large very light green Jelly fish like Monster with hands at the end of it's tentacles was sitting on top of the Uncracked Geode sitting in a crater it has a gem of lightning bolt shaped Lechatelierite on the bottom of its bell possibly on its "chest" like Amethyst.

They went to the top of the cliff of the crater walls.

Whenever Rose saw a monster she didn't see it as a beast but rather a tortured Gem in need of help.

She wondered who this Gem used to be.

The Gems summoned their Weapons Amethyst wasn't one hundred percent confident she could fight it but Rose inspires her to try.

Rose looked at thing wondering what it might be feeling and what drove it to this.

Pearl chucked a spear at it and it slapped it away.

Pearl looked shocked frozen in the throwing position no enemy has ever done that.

Amethyst gave it a try tying her whip around a tentacle.

The monster's Gem glowed and the tentacle had a surge of electricity go through it and into the whip till it reached Amethyst surging through her and causing a small explosion which sent her flying.

"Amethyst!" screamed Rose catching her.

Amethyst's hair was frizzier than usual and she literally smoked.

Amethyst groaned in pain but it was nothing dangerous she was a Gem after all.

Tears fell from Rose's eyes as she hugged her they were her tears of healing that restored her back to normal in an instant.

Garnet saw this and cracked her knuckles charging at the monster with her gauntlets.

The monster shot lightning bolts at her but she deflected them with her gauntlets.

It shot its hand tentacles at her and she punches them all.

Garnet was about to punch it hard before suddenly it gained electricity from a massive bolt of lightning causing a bright flash of light.

Even behind her shades Garnet was blinded before seeing the Monster was supercharged with electricity and shot a massive bolt at her accompanied by a Thunderous clap as she went flying into the ground behind them all.

"Garnet!" screamed Rose just as loud.

"Rose." Said Amethyst weakly.

Rose looked down worried.

"This is so dumb…" said Amethyst.

Rose smiled at her.

Garnet got up from it relatively fine though there were some cracks in her shades and tears in her sleeves.

"I'm fine…This Corrupted Gem is a lot stronger than the others" she said in her usual stoic demeanor.

"What do we do?" asked Pearl.

"Stay here." Ordered Rose putting Amethyst down.

The gems looked at her curiously as she stepped closer and closer to the electric beast.

"Pearl, My sword." She said solemnly.

"Huh, oh yes right" said Pearl as she did the routine dance and the sword materialized out of her Gem she was entrusted to carry it after it's scabbard went missing.

Pearl walked towards her and handed it to her.

"Please, make this easy, we just want to help you." Rose said kindly to the beast that made a loud shriek.

The beast stopped as if it thought…but something is making it angry as if it had some kind of grudge or horrible experience in its past.

The beast used a supercharged tentacle-hand to grab rose but she sliced it in two with her sword.

The creature made a loud shriek as a bolt of lightning and thunder roared in the background.

The monster's gem glowed again and it put the hands of two of its tentacles in a circle before firing a massive bolt of Lightning.

Rose Gasped she knew that if it hit her it would go through her and hurt the others.

Her gem glowed and she summoned her shield, which absorbed and ricocheted the bolt of lightning into the clouds and she stepped forward slowly absorbing the force of the constant stream.

The monster rose itself up high absorbing lightning bolts from the storm above and energy from the Artificial storm in the geode making its lightning stronger.

Rose kept going forward but the lightning was too strong and began to push her back.

The monster put all its might into it.

The shield began to crack.

Rose gasped.

" _BOOM!"_ A Thunderous explosion kicked dirt everywhere and Rose flew and crashed into the ground 20 feet away.

The Gems rushed to her aid.

"Rose are you alright?!" said Pearl.

Amethyst ran as fast as she could and even down the little crater rose was lying in on her back.

"You ok?" Asked Amethyst.

"Are you ok?" replied Rose warmly opening her eyes getting up from the center of the crater she was a very powerful gem that wasn't going to be defeated by such an attack.

Amethyst smiled with joy and the other gems were relieved as well.

"We cant take on this Enemy as we are, we have to use the last resort." Said Rose reactivating her leadership skills that she once used to command an Army of Crystal Gems.

"Fusion?" said Pearl, "Excellent Idea we can fuse and destroy it or you and Garnet ca-" said Pearl before being interrupted.

"Why don't you try fusing with Amethyst." Rose said with a smile directed to Amethyst.

"The Kindergartener!" thought Pearl so loudly she almost said it.

"Well, um you see? Shes…" Pearl didn't know how to say this to spare Amethyst's feeling but she had to say it," We don't even know if she can do this! She's a Kindergarten gem! We don't even know if she can do all that we can do!" Blurted Pearl.

Amethyst was heartbroken.

"Pearl!" said Rose angrily before calming down, "Of course she can…she's a gem." Rose got on her knees to get on her level with her small size which reminded her of two very short gems she knew.

Amethyst was teary eyed and downcast.

Pearl felt guilty and surprised not many things can set rose off and she felt bad for what she said.

"Amethyst…" said Rose lifting her chin, "I believe in you, I know in my heart that you can do this…" she said looking into her eyes.

Amethyst felt motivated, she wiped the tears out of her eyes and nodded.

The beast was charging its energy in order to make sure there were no interruptions Rose incased the area in a big bubble that went up to the geode crater 20 feet away.

Pearl got into position to preform the Fusion dance and Amethyst got into it as well though there was something she dint realize she didn't know **how** to dance.

"Amethyst I- " said Pearl trying to make up for what she said.

"It doesn't matter" said Amethyst through her teeth, "let's get it over with".

Pearl didn't feel any better but she knew she had to do the dance.

Tensions rose, will Pearl and Amethyst get along? How will the dance go? Find out next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Amethyst's first fusions**

 **Chapter 3: Fighting amongst the team**

Pearl's Gem glowed and she got into a ballet position.

"Uh…" said Amethyst realizing she is unsure of what to do.

Pearl stood there like a statue waiting for the next move.

"You can do it!" said Rose excitedly from a distance with Garnet to her right watching silently with her arms crossed.

Amethyst was worried and confused, anxious to do this before anyone starts rushing her.

Pearl peaked with her left eye and noticed that Amethyst didn't do anything.

"Amethyst!" she yelled obviously impatient, "what are you doing?" Said Pearl more gently this time.

"I- I don't know how to fuse…" she confessed.

Pearl was confused.

"You never taught her?" Pearl asked.

"It's not something you can teach it comes from the heart" said Garnet.

"Anything can be taught" said Pearl, "Now follow my lead" she said to Amethyst as she got into her ballet position.

Amethyst followed the order and got into a similar position.

Pearl pirouetted over to her and she did the same.

Pearl stopped and put out her hand for Amethyst to grab.

"W-woah! How do you stop this crazy thing!" said Amethyst pirouetting out of control.

Amethyst crashed into Pearl.

"Amethyst!" Said Pearl exasperated.

"What was that? The dance is very simple all you have to do I-" said Pearl before getting interrupted.

"I don't care!" Yelled Amethyst in anger," This fancy dance thing is just…not me!" she said.

"Look at me I'm Pearl!" said Amethyst mocking her and imitating her dance moves, "Im the fanciest Gem ever because I come from space! Look at me I'm so fancy and perfect and nobody can ever be more perfect then me!" Said Amethyst in a high voice.

Pearl blushed.

"Stop that this instant!" she said angry as she was being humiliated.

She looked over to Rose who couldn't help but encourage Amethyst and laugh a little.

She then looked over to Garnet who was snickering.

"Garnet!" she said quite surprised Garnet would be laughing too.

"Sorry but…most of it is true." She said still in her stoic voice.

Pearl was infuriated.

"Well, I'm not some tiny weakling that is of no use to us!" said Pearl in her anger.

Amethyst was once again heartbroken and suddenly got angry.

"Weakling huh? I'm Weak!" she yelled summoning her whip and tying it around Pearl.

Pearl gasped as Amethyst threw her into the wall of the bubble.

Pearl groaned before summoning her Spear.

"Amethyst! Stop! There is no way you can beat me!" Said Pearl.

Amethyst mocked her.

"Amethyst, Pearl! Stop!" yelled Rose going to break up the fight.

Amethyst tried to whip her as Pearl gracefully dodged every move.

"I'm going to have to teach you some manners!" said Pearl charging a ball of energy at the tip of her spear.

Amethyst stood there in fear she never knew Pearl could to that from her spear! She thought it was only for cutting or throwing she can't possibly defend against that!

"Maybe… I am weak." Said Amethyst waiting for it.

"Stop!" said Rose summoning her shield and protecting Amethyst from the blast by blocking it.

" _BOOM"_

Another explosion happened as the blast was blocked by Rose's shield

"Stop this you two" Said Rose angrily, "We're a Team and teammates do not fight!" she said looking at both of them.

"We." Said Rose holding back some tears," Are all that's left of my once-great army of Gems that decided that what the Diamonds were doing was wrong!" Said Rose with a pause nothing could be heard but the wind and the monster trying to destroy the bubble all this time.

"There were only 3 of us left" Said Rose respecting the Decision of Ruby and Sapphire to stay as one entity, "And now we have a new Teammate we need all the help we can get if they return!" said Rose bringing up the dreadful thought of a return by Homeworld.

"We can't give up on her and we cant fight each other either!" Rose said enough.

Pearl and Amethyst dematerialized their weapons.

Rose turned around and calmly asked Pearl,

"Pearl, What were you doing?" she said calmly.

"I, was defending myself! She attacked me first!" Said Pearl making an excuse.

"That blast was very powerful…" Said Rose, "What were you going to do to her?" she asked wondering what Pearl meant by "Teaching you some manners".

"I… was just going to do enough damage to retreat her into her Gem that's all she was being dangerous! She most likely should be sent back to the temple." Said Pearl wondering what her response would be.

"Pearl, Why don't you try talking to her?" Said Rose calmly wondering if Pearl isn't treating her like a normal Gem but like a monster.

"Because she was ruthlessly attacking me! I had no choice but to fight!" Said Pearl.

"Pearl, Please understand Amethyst is going to be on this team you two have to get along with each other." Said Rose.

She walked over to Amethyst who was just standing there in shock.

"Are you ok Amethyst?" Said Rose expressing concern.

"Huh?" said Amethyst seemingly waking up from a trance, "I'm Ok." She said quickly.

Garnet wondered how this will affect the future of the team.

Suddenly, The monster that they completely forgot about had drained all its energy trying to pop the bubble with little success it got frustrated and roared before Jumping into the storm clouds and disappearing.

"It got away" said Garnet.

"Well, if we didn't waste time trying to Fuse we would have destroyed it!" said Pearl angrily.

"No we wouldn't" said Garnet lifting up her glasses slightly and letting them come back down.

"So now what?" asked Amethyst.

"We wait for it to return" said Garnet.

Rose nodded.

They used the Warp pad and returned back to the Crystal Temple.

They returned to their consecutive rooms Amethyst's room was filling with lots trees and rocks and other natural things and even some kind of artifact they found from a lost tribe it was a lot emptier than it is now.

Amethyst thought about what Pearl said was she really nothing but a weakling?

Pearl returned to her Room thinking over the things she said today and was quite disappointed in herself and the way things went she hopes Rose can forgive her and hopes Amethyst can too she just isn't used to her and her origin.

Rose thought about a perfect team where they would all get along nicely but the more she thought about it the more she realized how much of an opposite they are to each other.

The room made clones of them.

She thought about how Pearl is tall and thin and proper and neat and then how Amethyst is Short and full and Disorganized.

She thought about how getting **them** to fuse was going to be a difficult challenge.

Can they fuse? Find out next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Amethyst's first fusions**

 **Chapter 4: I'm weak**

It was late at night the insects were chirping, a soft breeze blew by the sky was clear and the moon was slowly rising to the left of the horizon.

The sky was filled with thousands of glittering stars and the Galaxy stretched across the sky from behind the temple cliff to in front of the temple.

A Purple light on the left point of the star on the temple door turned on and out came a rather Sad Amethyst she walked out and sat on some rock that would in the future become the interlocking fingers of the statue leading to the entrance.

Amethyst looked up to the Stars which meant nothing to her since she had never been anywhere but this planet and sighed.

Suddenly, A pink light at the top of the Star activated a Rose shaped pattern appeared as the door to Rose's room opened she saw Amethyst and wondered what was wrong.

"Amethyst?" Said Rose with curiosity, "Are you ok?" She continued.

"I'm fine" she lied, sadness in her voice.

Rose was heartbroken and walked over to her and sat down next to her.

"Amethyst, You need to tell me what's wrong." She said expressing her concern.

"It's Just-" said Amethyst giving in, "What if the others are right? What if I am too weak or shrimpy or not a **real** Gem." She said sadly.

Rose thought about the others but focused on making Amethyst feel better first.

"Nonsense Amethyst, you are a real Gem and you are powerful regardless of your size." She said.

"No I'm not" she said sadly before justifying her logic, "Pearl and Garnet and You are so tall and strong and I'm shrimpy and weak." She said sadly.

"Garnet-" began Rose before changing her mind on what to say, "Amethyst I know you are strong all Gems are and I sense a power in you that you still haven't unleashed." She said trying to comfort her.

"No I don't." she said sadly, "All I got is this thing." Amethyst said summoning her whip.

"But what is this going to do? Tie things up? Whip people?" She said.

" _Crack"_ with a crack of the whip she whipped a rock and it split in two.

"It's nothing like a spear, or, gauntlets, or a… shield." Amethyst said remembering how powerless she was to stop Pearl's attack when she pointed the spear charging a ball of energy at her.

"Any weapon is powerful Amethyst" Rose said.

"It will always protect or attack in its own way" she continued.

Amethyst felt a little better.

"Speaking of protect, what exactly to we protect this place from? Besides monsters 'n junk." Said Amethyst curiously.

"Any threat." Said Rose looking up at the thousands upon thousands of stars.

"Whether it be our own kind from homeworld or natural occurrences or others from space. "she said wondering what else Is in this "Cosmic neighborhood" it cant all have been destroyed by homeworld.

"Homeworld." Said Amethyst, "What's it like?" she asked.

"It was…" said Rose trying to remember, "Beautiful in some ways and orderly and civilized but, Under strict rules enforced by the Diamonds and Gems were always sent off on missions to colonize new habitable worlds for the-" said Rose explaining before thinking about mentioning something serious.

"Kindergardens. They saw this important for the wellbeing of Gem kind and said that the rule of life is to survive and destroy the weak and that other forms of life were of no importance." Continued Rose.

Amethyst listened and thought about her origins.

"When me and the rest were sent off to this newly identified planet still in the first area of conquering or the first quadrant of the galaxy in a far away star system along with hundreds of others I didn't know if I could be a part of destroying a world." She said remembering her past.

"But when I looked down at the planet from orbit, the beautiful blue marble with white puffy clouds and green land, I knew that this world was not going to turn into a grey desolate rock." Said Rose.

"Me and thousands of other Gems thought so too and we rebelled against our superiors in a war that lasted hundreds of years but we needed to shut down the Kindergarden…even if it meant new gems like you couldn't be born." Said Rose looking down at her.

Amethyst thought for a moment, "What was the war like?" asked Amethyst.

Rose had painful memories it seemed as if right behind her the sound of Gems shattering echoed through the air and screams almost drowned them out.

Rose stared blankly into the horizon.

"Rose?" said Amethyst wonder why she hasn't said anything.

To rose it seemed like she was in the scene once again thousands of Gems fighting, Fusing, dying in a overturned grassland with floating rock platforms.

"Rose!?" a voice called to her it was Pearl her most trusted comrade with her spear out and a stressed out face from the war, "Rose are you ok?, ROSE!".

Rose snapped out of it everything returned to normal the voice changed back and she was there at night near the temple, with Amethyst.

"Huh?" she said quietly before remembering where she was.

"Oh, Um...don't worry about it." Said Rose trying to change the subject.

"Just remember Amethyst you're a Gem warrior! And you are strong and you can do this!" she said getting up.

"Where you going?" said Amethyst.

"Im going to have a word with the others" said Rose entering the temple through Pearl's door.

Amethyst just sat there looking up the stars and thinking about the rather harsh words Pearl has said to her and in an Hour's time Pearl's door opened and Pearl stumbled out of it as if pushed.

"Go on." Said a voice behind her.

"A-Amethyst?" said Pearl wondering how depressed she really made her feel after rose told her.

"Amethyst Im sorry I-" she paused after seeing the Gem wouldn't even look at her.

She walked over to the same side rose sat on, as Amethyst who had her head in her knees cried after remembering the things.

She pet her hair, it was a rather uncomfortable experience seeing how unkempt and dirty it was but she went against every fiber of her being to do it.

"Why are you so mean to me?" asked Amethyst.

Pearl blushed, "I-" she got interrupted.

"Did I do something wrong? Do you just hate me?" she said slightly crying.

Pearl gasped.

"No, no Amethyst! I- I just- what I'm trying to say is-." She sighed, "Ive been on this team for a long time and I've gotten quite used to it and then you come along and you are from a Kindergarden and, well I don't know what Kindergarden Gems are or how you work but."

She paused trying to choose her words carefully this time.

"I know you are a real Gem and- its just you are so unlike me and- Im sorry Amethyst, I didn't mean all those things and it didn't feel good saying them I was just angry and misinformed and truth is-." She stopped and gave Amethyst a weak hug.

"I do value you on this team and I care about you like any one member of the team." She said with tears in her eyes.

"You mean it?" said Amethyst picking her head up and turning around to look at her.

"Yeah, I do." Said Pearl with a smile.

Amethyst felt better but she still couldn't shake the fact that she was weak.

Pearl walked back to the temple.

"Good job" said Rose.

"I just needed to tell her, I never meant to make her feel that way." Said Pearl fessing up to Rose.

Suddenly Garnet came out.

"Where are you going?" said Pearl.

"Im gonna talk to 'er." She said not looking back.

The two other gems closed the temple door and talked amongst themselves.

"Amethyst." Said Garnet.

"Oh hey Garnet." she said wiping her tears.

"Amethyst, I know something still troubles you." She said looking into the future.

"Its nothing" said Amethyst blushing.

Garnet's stare told her everything.

"It's just that- Im small and weak and all of you are so big and strong im just a shrimp." She said sighing.

Garnet began to chuckle uncontrollably.

Amethyst blushed was she making fun of her?

"You think you're the shrimp?" she said laughing before her body became a glowing silhouette and she shrunk into two forms that were amazingly shorter than her holding hands.

Amethyst was shocked.

The two Gems looked at her in unison.

Amethyst had never met these two before what might happen next? Find out next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Amethyst's first Fusions**

 **Chapter 5: Garnet, The fusion and Forming Opal.**

Ruby wore a long sleeved outfit that was red and Marroon in the middle with the usual headband and dark red shorts.

Sapphire wore a blue dress with a blue ribbon seperating the skirt with the torso, it had dark blue sleeves and the usual white gloves

"Wait? What?" said Amethyst confused.

"See?" said Sapphire calmly.

"We are just as small as you are!" added Ruby.

Amethyst couldn't help but start laughing.

"You're even smaller than I am!" said Amethyst beginning to mock them as she approached Ruby.

"Aw look at the little Ge-" said Amethyst before being interrupted

Ruby's temper flared and she grabbed Amethyst by her clothes and slammed her into the ground making a crater in the dirt.

"DON'T PUSH IT YOU-!" said Ruby before looking over at Sapphire who gestured her to calm down.

Amethyst looked at her scared.

"I mean," she said extending her hand to pick Amethyst up, "Yeah, we are smaller." She said more calmly.

Amethyst grabbed her hand and ruby pulled her up and out of the crater.

"And we aren't the strongest Gems around" said Ruby.

"Weapons wise" added Sapphire to avoid confusion.

"Wait, is Garnet a fusion of you guys?" she asked with curiosity.

"Yes" they said in unison before looking at each other and laughing while blushing.

"Got any pointers?" she asked.

"Be yourself" said Ruby.

"Form a connection between the person you are fusing with." Said Sapphire meaning multiple connections besides their love.

"Can I even do it?" said Amethyst.

"Of course you can!" Said Ruby.

"Y-" started Ruby before getting interrupted.

"-ou just need to find your dance and focus." said Sapphire

"Always finishing my sentences" said Ruby, "I love you." She said hugging Sapphire.

"I love you too!" she said as they laughed and twirled around, Gems glowing and becoming one again.

Amethyst took the advice as she saw the two new Gems she met once again converge into the familiar teammate.

Garnet laughed and landed on the ground slightly cracking it, her three eyes looking straight at Amethyst with a little smile.

"Just Remember Amethyst" she said picking her head up.

"I see a bright future in you." She said materializing her visor and walking away.

"Hey Garnet!" said Amethyst.

Garnet stopped.

"Thanks" she said.

Garnet smiled, "You're welcome" she said opening the temple door with her gems as the Red and Blue little lights on the bottom points of the star lit up and the door opened and closed.

Amethyst looked back up at the stars the moon was on the other side of the sky now and clouds were beginning to roll in.

She smiled and opened her door and entered it and the night continued on ever peaceful.

Suddenly the next morning Garnet visited Amethyst's room.

"Amethyst! We need to hurry its back!" she said with slight concern.

Amethyst nodded and they came out of her door.

"There you two are!" said Pearl, "We have to hurry!" she said as all the gems got on the shining crystal warp pad and warped away back to the Geode crater.

They backed away as the monster was once again on top of the Geode drawing energy.

When they were at the same distance as before Rose resummoned the bubble and walked up to Amethyst.

"You can do it." She said to Amethyst.

"But..I don't know how." Said Amethyst

"Just find your dance!" said Rose.

"My what?" said Amethyst.

"Y' know your dance!" she said doing a little dance with her shoulders.

"How? Asked Amethyst.

"Look into yourself! Only you know your dance and its unique to you! No other Gem can have it its based on your personality!" she yelled as Amethyst walked away from her to the stance with Pearl.

Pearl's Gem glowed and she got into her ballerina pose.

Amethyst was anxious! She didn't know what to do! "How do I dance?" she thought.

"Look inside myself!" she remembered "I-" suddenly she felt something bubble up within her she had an Epiphany.

Amethyst's Gem glowed and she began to do her club dance.

Rose's eyes had stars in them as she gasped happily.

Pearl opened one eye and noticed her dance.

"UGH!" She exclaimed loudly losing her form her dance was so formless so disorganized like-...her.

She looked at Rose who gave her a look that said "Go on."

Pearl got her dance back and she pirouetted over to Amethyst trying to keep a straight face because this was serious.

Amethyst walked over to her still dancing.

She held out her hand and Amethyst grabbed it and she grabbed her and carried Pearl as she extended one leg in the air and one pointed at the ground ending in a rather graceful pose.

Their bodies glowed and Rose had stars in her eyes once again as she looked up slightly and Garnet did as well with arms crossed and they melded into a tall four armed figure standing on her toes with sparkles in the background.

The figure had skinny arms like pearl and many of both their features in one body and slightly chubbier legs.

The figure had the same dress as pearl only greener than Pearl's with the feather like things jutting out from her sleeves and the large skirt only the dress had a the cutout in where Amethyst's Opal was and the parts that jutted out and the Skirt were ripped yet the holes were neat and orderly in a pattern, the skirt was sort of nimble like Amethyst's dress bottom and her pants had tears on the edged that made it seem like a mock representation of the things that jutted out Pearl's sleeves and she wore long slender yellow boots that were somehow made for her to stand on her toes, Her hair was neat at her head and the tuff still stuck out of the front but it had split ends and was partly disorderly and she had 2 areas of hair on the sides of her head styled with the small ties that was also partly unkempt and she had a massive ponytail the likes of which nothing on earth could reproduce and was also partly unruly.

The figure looked at Rose waiting for a reaction.

"So…what do you think" said the figure blushing slightly in her new voice.

Rose was transfixed and proud of Amethyst before snapping out of it.

"It's amazing!" She said hugging the figure's legs, "What's your name?!" she said rather excited.

"Opal." She said solemly.

Garnet smiled as she watched the ordeal.

"How does it feel "Opal" huh?" Rose asked.

"It feels…" Said Opal having a hard time discerning from the rivaling vocabularies in her head, "Interesing." She decided.

"Enough" said Garnet hating to ruin the moment but remembering the situation, "We need to fight this thing." she said solemly.

The two looked at each other before Rose stepped back.

Rose popped the bubble and the monster saw the new threat…a fusion it got scared and decided to deal with it swiftly.

It's Gem glowed as it charged up lightning.

"Stay low." Opal said to Garnet and Rose as her Gems glowed.

She pulled out her half Pearl's Spear and Her other half Amethyst's whip and she twirled the spear and unfurled the whip as she let it rest in two different positions before putting them together and motioning her hands across a large object that materialized in them, a Bow.

Rose was excited and surprised.

Opal herself was surprised at the summoning of her new weapon but decided to put that to rest and get serious.

She readied the bow and a large arrow of pure energy materialized.

She got her shot in line as an aura of energy flowed around her and Rose had stars in her eyes for the third time in a row.

She fired the bow but the monster jumped out of the way into the clouds.

"Not fair! Impossible!" said Opal angrily.

The monster fired lightning from the sky and opal dodged it with a side roll and fired arrows of energy into the clouds.

The monster fell from the sky planning to crush her but she did a rather fancy backflip and dodged it only to fall in the Corrupted Gem's trick and got grabbed by its hand tentacles.

Opal Gasped and before she knew it was thrown and landed hard into the ground. Rose and Garnet went to her.

"Are you ok!" asked Rose in concern.

"This just Aint-" she said before groaning, "Isn't my day." She said again standing up slowly.

Garnet's Gems glowed as she went to give the monster a punch with her gauntlets but it slapped her away.

Opal went to charge another blast but suddenly the monster released a massive bolt of electricity.

"No!" said Rose summoning a large shield but she could get it over in time as Opal was hit hard with the electricity.

Opal groaned before her pupils shrank, as the bolt was so strong it impaled her just below her Chest Gem.

The blast stopped.

"Rose and Garnet watched as the Fusion gem dropped her bow and began to fall backwards with the same shocked expression before exploding in a puff of smoke.

Pearl and Amethyst were lying on the ground Pearl was on her back and amethyst was on her face and the bow disappeared into magical sparkles.

Garnet and Rose ran over to them.

"Are you two alright?" said Rose.

The monster got closer and Rose summoned her shield and threw it at the monster and severed several tentacles.

She grabbed it again before using it to protect the team from a blast.

She formed the large bubble again which pushed the monster away as it tried to break the bubble.

"We need another option! Amethyst. Fuse with me!" said Garnet. Amethyst got up.

"What?" she said not believing her non-existent ears.

Pearl got up as well, "What?" she said expressing concern.

Rose looked at garnet.

"Hear that? More practice!" she said to Amethyst with stars in her eyes.

What horrors will be unleashed next chapter? Find out next time!


	6. Chapter 6

**Amethyst's first fusions**

 **Chapter 6: The mistake of forming Sugilite**

Amethyst didn't believe it could she fuse with her? She is already a fusion!

They go into the stance.

"Synchronize!" said Garnet.

Garnet's Gems glowed and she began to do her surreal dance.

Rose just watched and Pearl was scared.

"Um Rose?" said Pearl shyly.

"Yes Pearl?" said Rose, "What is it?" she said expressing concern.

"Well, do you think we should let them fuse? I mean Amethyst is reckless and Garnet is powerful and violent and if we let those combine-" worried Pearl before Rose interrupted.

"It's ok Pearl everything will be fine! She needs practice." Said Rose watching them excitingly.

Garnet made a rather strange pose as Amethyst began to shake her shoulders and found the dance to be quite fun and invigorating.

Garnet snapped her fingers and got in ready position as Amethyst did a club dance move and ran into her and they merged the form got bigger and bigger until…

In a flash of magic a form materialized a massive figure with large legs and a slightly thinning upper body and, while box shaped at the front a crazy untamed light black hair-do emerged, the figure had four arms that seemed to split from one socket unlike Opal it had clothes that matched Garnet's but instead of Blue and Red there was just dark Purple and Purple alternating in the limbs the figure had the cut out though more pronounced showing her chest Sugilite there were rips all over the pants and small boots with partly glove covered hands.

The figure threw on a sunglasses resembling visor and Laughed evilly with a smile filled with sharp teeth and the only visible eye was the one on her forehead.

"HAHAAHAHAH! This **POWER!** " said the figure cracking its knuckles revealing its other two Gems on those hands while the other two were on her hips.

"What's your name?" asked Rose.

"Sugilite" the figure replied.

"So what do you think Rosey cheeks!?" Sugilite asked loudly.

"I think its amazing!" Said Rose, "Right Pearl?" asked Rose.

Pearl let out a slight whimper she just had a horrible feeling like evil oozed out of that thing.

"Pearl? What's wrong?" Said Rose expressing concern.

"Ah! Forgetaboutit! Its just Pearl so overdramatic!" said Sugilite smirking, "What? You scared? **Good!** " she said laughing.

"I-I don't think this is a good Idea! You should unfuse this instant!" said Pearl worried.

"Quiet small-fry!" said Sugilite angrily.

Rose thought that was cruel what happened to Garnet and Amethyst?

"Now, watch as I beat this thing down!" said Sugilite.

Sugilite with her Gems glowing summoned her Half Garnet's Gauntlets and her other Half Amethyst's whip and quickly threw the Gauntlets up which became one and connected that with Amethyst's whip to create a Massive Flail which landed on the ground behind her making a crator.

Sugilite smirked evilly at the sight of her new weapon.

Rose was about to pop the bubble but Sugilite destroyed it with her flail.

Rose gasped.

The monster saw another new threat a fusion and decided to fire a blast of lightning.

Sugilite stretched out her hand and the electricity flowed through her not affecting her.

"Not gonna work this time." Said Sugilite with a smerk.

The monster was surprised.

Sugilite gave it a massive smack with her flail and sent it flying.

"That felt amazing!" said Sugilite going for it again.

She hit it into the air and jumped up the clouds cleared and Pearl and Rose watched as Sugilite showed no sympathy and hit the monster and it fell 10 feet away from the crator and shrieked weekly as it exploded in a puff of smoke leaving its gem to fall in the center.

Sugilite landed and decided to end this.

"Time to smash this thing!" said Sugilite.

"Wait!" screamed Rose.

Sugilite stopped.

Rose ran up to the Gem and bubbled it but didn't send it to the temple.

"But I was going to destroy it!" said Sugilite.

"We don't need to destroy it we need to contain it!" said Rose.

"Whatever" said Sugilite as she put one leg on top of the geode.

"Well I beat your monster for you!" said Sugilite.

"Yes." Said Pearl, "Now separate so we can go back to the temple." She said.

Sugilite laughed.

"What's so funny?" said Pearl.

"Listen Pearl, I'm finally perfect and ain't nobody making me split up!" said Sugilite angrily.

"No! you must separate this instant!" she said again.

Sugilite grabbed her and threw her into the ground.

Rose gasped.

"Garnet! Amethyst! What are you doing?" said Rose confused and looking up at them.

"You aren't like yourselves!" said Rose again.

"Garnet and Amethyst?" asked Sugilite.

"GARNET AND AMETHYST!" She screamed, WHOS GARNET AND AMETHYST?! I'm **SUGILITE!"** She said angrily.

"Calm down!" said Rose, "Cant we j-" Rose was interrupted.

"You can't tell me what to do! Because Guess what? Im the new Leader." Sugilite said smugly.

"No you aren't!" said Pearl, Gem glowing summoning her spear.

"Oh? You wanna fight me?" said Sugilite.

"You two will thank me later!" said Pearl.

Pearl was punched and sent flying.

Rose watched in horror as she ran up to her and grabbed her in mid air.

"YOU THINK YOU'RE SOMETHING COMPARED TO ME?" said Sugilite squeezing Pearl with the force that would make a Human vomit out its insides.

She threw her into the air.

Pearl screamed.

"YOU." Said Sugilite.

"AINT." She continued kicking her higher.

"NOTHING!" she said throwing her hard into the ground making a large crater.

Pearl was in the middle of the crater she couldn't move all she could do was tremble.

"Now here's a Gem to shatter!" said Sugilite getting her flail ready in mid air.

"STOP!" said Rose making a giant shield above Pearl.

The flail hit the shield causing a massive shock wave to ripple across the entire planet.

The shield shattered above them both and rose fell on one knee panting.

"Get out of the WAY!" said Sugilite hitting Rose away into the ground across the geode.

Rose grunted as she hit the ground making a trench the bubble floated a distance behind her.

Sugilite stopped for a minute.

"Rose! Grr LOOK WHAT YOU MADE ME DO!" She yelled at Pearl.

"I didn't do anything!" said Pearl, "This is your fault!" she continued.

"I will destroy you!" Said Sugilite.

Rose threw her shield at the Beast's flail and it sliced the part that connected the Gauntlets part from the whip part.

Sugilite turned around angry.

"Come on!" said Rose as she held out her hand and Pearl grabbed it and they ran away from the beast into a warp pad and warped away.

"Get back here!" Sugilite yelled as she warped too.

A small crack formed on the geode, too small to see now but it would grow and cause a disaster in the future.

Things seem bad Can Rose and Pearl defeat Sugilite? Or will they have to live with a new oppressive leader? Find out next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

**Amethyst's first fusions**

 **Chapter 7: The bigger they are. The harder they fall.**

They warped in the temple and ran at the same speed and looked back as a massive figure materialized and crawled out of the temple space.

"Nowhere to run!" said Sugilite aiming the hostility at Pearl.

"Where's my sword? Remembered Rose for when the monster hit her and she lost it.

"I have it right here. You entrusted me with it and I will not betray that trust!" said Pearl as she did the dance and materialized it from her Gem.

Rose gave her a smirk.

"Alright, you distract her while I make a run to slice her flail with the sword!" said Rose to Pearl who nodded in agreement.

Rose ran the other way and Sugilite paid no attention for Sugilite contains the remains Amethyst's anger at Pearl and has a natural hate towards her as well as those who tell her what to do the only exception in her mind was Rose but even then she rebelled.

Pearl summoned her spear.

"Finally!" said Sugilite with this evil smirk that looked even more evil by the fact that it was covered by shades…wait. That's it! The shades!

Sugilite walked closer in order to get a good hit since she thought she has paralyzed Pearl with fear but she didn't know what Intelligence and thinking is at Pearl's core and she was thinking up a plan.

"Haaaa!..." said Pearl as she charged the ball of energy once again at the tip of her spear and aimed it.

"Huh?" said Sugilite taking notice.

"Oh no you don't!" she said preparing to block but as soon as she finished that sentence Pearl fired causing massive explosion right in her smug face.

Sugilite's shades flew right off and landed in the ground making a strange noise as it disappeared in a flash of light.

Sugilite looked absolutely livid her 5 eyes staring right at Pearl.

Pearl got a sense of unease from that freaky sight.

"WHY YOU LITTLE!" Screamed Sugilite getting her massive flail ready to crush that gem on Pearl's head before suddenly from the top of the cliff came Rose with her sword.

Sugilite was spinning her flail Pearl leapt to her side and Sugilite knew she would do that and began to use the weapon when Rose came from the top of the cliff and sliced her flail once more.

"Huh?!" said Sugilite.

The damaged weapon still had momentum however not enough to reach Pearl and flew up at a thin arch and landed right on Sugilite's head a trend that would be repeated in the future.

Sugilite groaned in pain her head literally crushed and she exploded in a cloud of smoke.

It broke Rose's heart but it had to be done.

Garnet and Amethyst were lying on the ground a few feet apart from each other.

They groaned.

"Garnet, Amethyst are you alright!" said Rose running up to them with Pearl following just as concerned.

"Yeah, Sugilite just seems to overwork us." Said Garnet weakly.

" _Groan"_

"My head feels like it got hit by the moon" said Amethyst.

"Im so glad you guys are ok!" said Rose.

"So….how was Sugilite?" asked Amethyst.

Pearl tried her best to refrain from using words like "Horrific beast or Evil incarnate".

"She was…. powerful." Said Pearl trying to compliment.

"Never form her again." Said Pearl.

"Huh?" said Amethyst.

"What'd we do wrong?" said Amethyst.

"We beat the thing right?" said Amethyst confused and getting up.

Rose put hand on Amethyst's shoulder.

"Its for the best" she said smiling at her.

Amethyst noticed Rose and Pearl's damaged clothing and wonder what happened when she and garnet were one, besides an awesome monster beat down of course.

Pearl and Rose's bodies glowed as they refreshed their forms into a less damaged state.

"Mission over then! Good job Team!" said Rose enthusiastically.

She went to go send the Gem bubble that has been floating around her for a while before suddenly A scared animal perhaps a deer scared by the Gem related violence and Primitive Human hunters runs away from the woods and onto the sand where it kicks it up everywhere the Gems watch in confusion before a spear aimed to hit the deer as it ran in front of them hits the bubbled Gem and pops it.

The gems gasp.

The hunters come out expecting a kill before stopping and yelling and pointing in their language as the green lightning bolt shaped gemstone floats up and glows brightly in front of these mysterious ladies.

"Not again!" said Amethyst.

The gemstone released a tall Humanoid form that fell to the ground on its knees.

Rose gasped moving closer with a concerned look reaching her hand out to the figure hoping it wouldn't corrupt and she could help it but sadly,

The very light green figure suddenly began to shriek as it grew to its original monster size and gained all its Jellyfish like features and its arms and legs became tentacle like except for its hands and grew more of them though it had less than before and dramatically decreased in size to about a 3/4ths of its original size in a new form.

The creature's construct became colored in and no longer was a mass of Gem energy it had reformed magical sparkles filling the air around it.

The People were shocked what was this thing? Have they angered Nature and unleashed the wrath of some angry spirit? And who were these strangely colored and strangely garbed women?

Winds blew across the area blowing their hair and clothes.

"Humans!" said Rose with concern.

"You guys fight the monster ill protect the Humans" Ordered Rose.

"But..but" they said in Unison.

Thunderclouds rolled in as lightning struck the monster and it charged.

The shot a blast of lightning towards the humans who flinched awaiting ultimate doom only to be protected by Rose's shield.

Were they some sort of Forest guardians? Wondered one of them.

"Go get out of here!" said Rose.

Not needing much encouragement and not really understanding it the hunters ran away from the danger.

The monster aimed at Rose and fired some lightning.

Rose used her shield but it deflected it but unfortunately it started a forest fire.

"Oh no the Humans!" Rose ran off to help leaving the monster in what she would think is the capable hands of the team.

The monster focused its attention on the three Gems before it.

"We can't beat this thing on our own only Sugilite could, and don't even think about forming her!" said pearl.

"We need something more powerful then" said Garnet.

"But what?" said Pearl.

The gems looked at each other and knowing what they must do no matter how unstable it might be from their fighting personalities they have to fuse.

What will they form and how long might it last? find out next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

**Amethyst's first fusions**

 **Chapter 8: Alexandrite the incompatible and Temple Fusion.**

Rose use her shield to guide a tribe away from burning forest as their tribal village is burning down and hopes that those clouds might rain to calm these raging fires.

She protected them against falling branches as she got them to an area not reached by the fire.

The Tribe looked at her wondering what she was.

Rose decided to go check up on her team.

A large flash of light came from the area.

"My team!" said Rose.

"Stay safe Humans!" Rose said running off.

They did not understand a word she said but they will surely remember this forever.

Rose rushed to the scene and discovered a miraculous sight; all her gems were fused together into a new Fusion Gem.

The Figure had strange hair As long and untamed as Amethyst's yet styled to a star like shape like Pearl would do with the front tuff as well and rather square-like like Garnet, The figure had Greens and reds taking the normally role reversing blue and red color pallet of Garnet's clothing at this time split across the middles of the upper and lower section and had the dark colored top part on it who's waste had the large less stiff Tu-tu like skirt that had neat small orderly circular holes in it that made it resemble cheddar cheese same with the pants which showed the Figure's violet-Red skin it had 6 arms the first pair had Pearl's sleeves with tears in them that once again mocked pearl's feather like decorations but included them as well making an elegant double pattern the second pair was bareskin red until the elbow which then it turned purple and had purple hands and the final pair had Garnet's Glove like sleeves in the chest there was a smaller cut out revealing its chest Alexandrite the face was a mix of all of their face types and wore visor-shades that cover its eyes completely and it had 3 more eyes in the shape of 3 bubble lenses covered by visors that halfway surround its head Alexandrite.

The Fusion Gem used its many hands to fight with the monster and absorbed and directed its electricity down to the ground with ease.

"Hello there! What's your name!" said Rose excited.

The figure struggled.

"Alexandrite." It said in a clear, stoic and gruff voice.

"Need help?" asked Rose.

"Nah, Im, we, 're good, fine." Said Alexandrite though her voice seemed to split at times.

Rose saw this fusion wasn't too stable.

The monster shrieked at Alexandrite frustrated with how the battle was going nowhere.

A second mouth, drooling and dripping opened under Alexandrite's face and growled silently.

Even the beast was scared by that and charged up Electricity.

"UGH!" said Alexandrite her voice seemed to split into 2.

"This is going nowhere!" said Alexandrite's Pearl side.

"I've got an Idea!" said her Amethyst side.

Alexandrite grabbed the beast by it's tentacle and threw it into air before jumping up smacking it down to the ground Making a large crater in the beach Spraying sand everywhere with a tremendous wind.

Rose was in her bubble fearing another Sugilite like incident.

Alexandrite's voice seemed to unite once more.

"Are you Alright Rose?" she asked her voice sounded like she could use some water if she was human that is.

"Im fine." Said Rose popping the bubble, relieved.

The beast used its many arms to pick it self up.

The beast fired a massive blast of lightning once again.

Alexandrite stopped it with the green-sleeved pair of hands that contain her Hand Alexandrites.

Her voice split into all 3.

"Maybe we should pull out our weapon" Said her Amethyst side.

"We have to wait till the perfect moment." Said her Garnet side.

"Forget the perfect moment I'm gonna do it." Said her Amethyst side.

"Amethyst's this is supposed to be together!" said Her Pearl side.

"That's enough out of you two!" said her Garnet side, "You're upsetting the fusion!" she continued.

The monster used up all its energy and stopped firing.

"Now's the perfect time!" said Rose before seeing that the Fusion can't seem to get along with itself.

"Guys you have to work together!" said Rose, "We're a team!" she said again.

Alexandrite's halves didn't listen cracks began to form on her face

Rose gasped.

Alexandrite argued with her self and seemed to groan as it split up with such a force that even Ruby and Sapphire almost split for a moment.

Garnet, Pearl and Amethyst lay on the ground vulnerable.

The monster saw this as a perfect chance and fired lightning not before Rose blocked it with her shield at lightning speed.

The monster shrieked impatiently.

"Are you guys alright?" asked a concerned Rose looking over to them.

"So uncooperative" said Pearl voice muffled as she lay face-down in the sand.

"Not my fault!" said Amethyst. voice the same.

Rose chuckled.

"How are we going to beat this monster now?" said Amethyst picking her head up.

Stars appeared in Rose's eyes.

"I've got an Idea." She said smiling at them.

The monster was doubled back in fear from a large figure it had Curley, Long, orderly, and square cornered hair, It had a dress on that had a lighter and darker color on its sides with a long fancy skirt and embroidery outlining the neck of the dress and the figure's Chest Gem the figure had two faces One that seemed like a mask and had Pearl and Garnet's features and a gem on its forehead that seemed like a mask and one in the normal area of a face with Amethyst and Rose's features it had 4 eyes and it stared at the thing.

Next thing we know the Gem is bubbled in the temple and the Fusion has finished using its weapon, which is quickly, dematerialized to sculpt a statue of itself into the rock outlining the temple.

The fusion shrinks into its 5 and or 4 halves and they admire the statue's magnificence.

"An amazing tribute to our eternal team!" said Rose.

"Yes, it's beautiful and elegant and perfect and will last forever just like out team!" said Pearl hopeful.

"Yeah! All that Stuff!" said Amethyst.

Garnet nodded and smiled.

They admired it for a while before walking back to the temple but Rose stopped Amethyst.

"Good job today Amethyst! I knew you could do it if you looked inside yourself and found you dance." Said rose

Amethyst hugged her, and Rose hugged her back before they walked into the temple.

"If you ever need help Ill always be with you." Said Rose before they separated into their own rooms.

" _End of Flashback"_

Final chapter and return to current times will be uploaded soon.


	9. Chapter 9

**Amethyst's first fusions**

 **Chapter 9: Story's end.**

Amethyst finished telling the story and she looked over to Steven.

Everything was quiet, dead quiet.

So quiet that all that could be heard was the calls of seagulls on the beach, the lapping of waves, and Steven's soft,calm breathing.

It was awkward; Amethyst didn't know what to say.

"Wow" said Steven breaking the silence, "Mom was really nice." he said looking over to her smiling.

"Yeah," said Amethyst, "You're a lot like her." She said getting up before something forced her back down.

It was Steven, hugging her.

Amethyst was filled with emotion, "Aw, shucks guy" she said petting his hair.

She is sure she has noticed before but till now she never really gets a chance to see how curly his hair is sort of like Rose yet its not **as** curly which is probably from the Greg influence, Human reproduction in a way is like fusion.

She also thought about how when Rose said she would always be with her, she mocked it before when Rose was gone but in a way, she didn't lie when she looked down at Steven.

Steven got up.

Amethyst did too.

"Point is dude, gotta find your dance." Said Amethyst.

"Like you?" asked Steven.

"Dunno, it's your dance dude." Said Amethyst.

Steven thought about how most of his abilities have been done by his mother.

"Do I have to be like my mom?" said Steven.

"No dude! Do you." Said Amethyst, "Whatever you did with Connie, do that!" she continued.

"I don't remember I just did a silly dance." Said Steven.

"Then do a silly dance" replied Amethyst before walking down the stairs to get a snack.

Steven thought about it "Next practise!" he thought.

As he walked outside and admired the statue that surrounds his home now having a small amount of knowledge of what it is..

Garnet wondered about the future, what might it bring?

She wondered for Steven, for the team, for the unsuspecting planet, and for the plans of the homeworld.

Too many possibilities existed for her to see who knows what will happen.

The end.


End file.
